


All Danganronpa Games - My Way

by jon_b_ronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Same talents, killing games my way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon_b_ronpa/pseuds/jon_b_ronpa
Summary: How I would have preferred all 3 main killing games.





	1. Trigger Happy Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> All executions are the offical executions from the art book and game.

Trigger Happy Havoc

Protagonist: Chihiro Fujisaki  
Chapter 1 victim: Hifumi Yamada - crushed to death.  
Chapter 1 culprit: Yasuhiro Hagakure

Chapter 2 victim: Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo - stabbed to death with Syo’s scissors.  
Chapter 2 culprit: Sakura Oogami

Chapter 3 victim: Chihiro Fujisaki - set on fire.  
New Protagonist: Kuwata Leon  
Second Chapter 3 victim: Kirigiri Kyouko - drowned.  
Chapter 3 culprit: Byakuya Togami

Chapter 4 victim: Aoi Asahina - choked to death.  
Chapter 4 culprit: Mondo Oowada

Chapter 5 victim: Makoto Naegi - shot. Chapter 5 culprit: Mukuro Ikusaba

Surviving Students: Leon Kuwata, Junko Enoshima, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Celestia Ludenberg, Sayaka Maizono

Mastermind: Sayaka Maizono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motives for chapter 5: Students may not eat anything until a murder has occured.  
> Chapter 4: The school will keep on getting colder and colder until a murder occurs.


	2. Goodbye Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Despair: my way.

Protagonist: Kazuichi Souda

Chapter 1 Victim: Mahiru Koizumi - bludgeoned  
Chapter 1 Culprit: Fuyuhiko Kuzuuryu

Chapter 2 victim: Sonia Nevermind - stabbed  
Chapter 2 culprit: Akane Owari

Chapter 3 victim: Teruteru Hanamura - ignited  
Chapter 3 victim: Gundham Tanaka - hacked  
Chapter 3 culprit: Nagito Komaeda

Chapter 4 victim: Imposter - head was crushed  
Chapter 4 culprit: Hiyoko Saionji

Chapter 5 (suicide): Chiaki Nanami

Survivors: Kazuichi Souda, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura

Traitor: Mikan Tsumiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> AI Sayaka


	3. Killing Harmony - My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing Harmony - My way

Protagonist: Kokichi Ouma

Chapter 1 victim: Himiko Yumeno - decapitated.  
Chapter 1 culprit: Kaito Momota

Chapter 2 victim: Kokichi Ouma - sawed in half.  
New Protagonist: K1-B0 (Keebo)  
Chapter 2 culprit: Miu Iruma

Chapter 3 (suicide): Korekiyo Shinguji  
Chapter 3 victim: Kaede Akamatsu - hit with shot put ball.  
Chapter 3 culprit: Tsumugi Shirogane

Chapter 4 victim: Ryoma Hoshi - strangled.  
Chapter 4 culprit: Shuichi Saihara

Chapter 5 victim: Kirumi Tojo - poisoned.  
Chapter 5 culprit: Maki Harukawa

Survivors: Keebo, Rantaro Amami, Tenko Chabashira, Gonta Gokuhara, Angie Yonaga.

Mastermind: Gonta Gokuhara (Sayaka Maizono the 53rd)


End file.
